1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wiring receivers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wiring receiver that may be physically secured to a traditional bracket without the use of tools, by merely twisting a portion of the receiver.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wiring receivers are commonly used to connect wiring of towed vehicles with wiring of towing vehicles. For example, it is common to use a wiring receiver to connect the wiring of a truck to the wiring of a trailer so that the lights and turn signals of the trailer are synchronized with the truck's lights and turn signals. However, traditional receivers are complicated to install. Furthermore, traditional connectors must typically be installed using tools and multiple fasteners. Such installation is often troublesome and inconvenient.
In response, receivers that may be installed without the use of tools have been designed. However, recent receivers may only be installed onto special and/or customized brackets. Since these brackets themselves must be installed onto vehicles using tools and multiple fasteners, such advances do not effectively address the problem.
Furthermore, traditional brackets are already installed on many vehicles. In these cases, the traditional brackets must first be removed, before the customized brackets may be installed, further complicating installation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved wiring connector that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.